plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea
Peas are projectiles that are fired by peashooting plants. The pea is the basic projectile in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies Online. ''Therefore, a single pea is the base unit for measuring damage. Audio The sounds when the peas hit zombies. The sounds when pea-shooting plants shoot the peas. List of peashooting plants Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Snow Pea *Gatling Pea Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Peashooter *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Snow Pea *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Repeater Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Pea Pod *Snow Pea *Pea-nut *Fire Peashooter *Primal Peashooter *Electric Peashooter *Shadow Peashooter *Sling Pea *Goo Peashooter *Snap Pea *Appease-mint *Gatling Pea (Peashooter and Repeater Plant Food) *Board Beans Plants vs. Zombies Online *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Gatling Pea (Peashooter and Repeater Plant Food) Pea projectiles Pea A normal pea can only be shot by Peashooters, Repeaters, Threepeaters, Split Peas, Gatling Peas, Pea Pods, and Pea-nuts. Each pea deals 20 damage per shot to zombies. Peas can also be made when a frozen pea passes through a Torchwood. Frozen pea A frozen pea can be shot by Snow Peas. Each deals 20 damage per shot to zombies and it will also slow down zombies. The slowing effect can be removed by fire peas, Jalapenos, Snapdragon's attack, flaming peppers lobbed by Pepper-pult, and Pyro-shroom's attack (and in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, Cherry Bombs will also remove the slowing effect). A frozen pea will become a normal pea after passing through a Torchwood but will become a fire pea if it passes by another Torchwood. However, in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas will not remove the slowing effect. Fire pea Fire peas are normal peas that have passed through a Torchwood. They can also be fired by Flaming Peas and Fire Peashooters. Each fire pea does the equivalent of 40 damage per shot to its target, with a small splash effect with a damage which value is 40 divided by number of zombies splashed (excluding zombies hit directly), then take an integer part, the splash damage will not be greater than 13 or less than 1. Fire peas do not do splash damage in Plants vs. Zombies 2. In Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, fire peas can "thaw out" slowed zombies and a frozen pea that passes through a Torchwood will turn into a regular pea. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, fire peas break the Ice Block Zombie's ice block in one hit. It also breaks a Barrel Zombie's barrel in one hit. Plasma pea When the player puts Plant Food on a Torchwood in Plants vs. Zombies 2, or if a high-level Fire Peashooter attacks, the fire will turn into plasma. Every pea passing through the upgraded Torchwood will become plasma peas, dealing 60 damage per shot of damage instead of 40 or 20. Like fire peas in Plants vs. Zombies 2, they lack splash damage. Ultra plasma pea When the player puts Plant Food on a costumed Torchwood in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, the fire will become purple. When a pea passes through the Torchwood, it will turn into a ultra plasma pea, dealing 80 damage per shot. Giant pea If the player feeds Plant Food to a Pea Pod, it will shoot five of these which each deal 400 damage per shot, doing 2000 damage in total. Giant fire pea Giant fire peas deal 800 damage, and are formed by a giant pea passing a Torchwood. Since 5 giant fire peas are shot at a time, it will do 4000 damage, enough to kill even Gargantuars (all except Jurassic Gargantuar) in one effect. Giant plasma pea Giant plasma peas do 1200 damage per shot and are very strong. They are formed by a giant pea passing a plasma Torchwood. Since five big plasma peas are shot at a time, they deal 6000 damage in total. Big pea If the player feeds Plant Food to a Repeater or Split Pea, it will shoot one of these at the end. It deals 600 damage per shot. Big fire pea These peas deal 1200 damage per shot, and are formed by a big pea passing a Torchwood. Big plasma pea These peas do 1800 damage per shot and are very strong that are formed by a big pea passing a plasma Torchwood. Electric pea This type of pea is shot by Electric Peashooter, and it can penetrate through multiple zombies and deals splash damage. The orb deals 5 damage per shot, while a bolt deals 20 damage per shot. Candy pea Candy peas are the projectiles fired by Sweet Peas. They resemble circular mints, and deal 28 damage per shot. Bee Bees are the projectiles fired by Beeshooters. They deal twice the damage as regular peas (40 damage per shot). Ice pellet Shot by the Ice Queen Pea, the VIP version of Snow Pea. It deals 0.5 more damage than a frozen pea and is twice as strong as a normal pea. Additionally, it slows down the target zombie. Technically this projectile deals the same damage as a Bee, but also slows down the target. ZomBotany pea Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies from ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 fire peas. They are just normal peas. They hit plants for 50 damage per shot. Plants that are short enough (Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock) will not be hit by them. Hypnotized ZomBotany pea In the iOS versions of Plants vs. Zombies, when Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies are hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, they can shoot peas that attack other zombies. This does not apply in any other version of the game, including the Android version. Pea boulder Pea boulders are shot by Primal Peashooters and they deal 50 damage per shot. They also stun zombies temporary and have a chance to push back zombies. Rock Level 2-4 Primal Peashooters in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 have a chance to shoot rocks. They are the same as their normal projectiles, but it deals splash damage. Shadow Pea Shadow Peas are shot by unpowered Shadow Peashooters. They do 30 DPS. Goo Pea Goo Pea's are fired by Goo Peashooter's. They deal 10 damage per shot. Gallery Trivia * Before the 5.6.1 update in December 2016, the pea used to be slightly larger than a Zombie's hand. ** Now it is around the size of a Zombie's palm. *Beeshooter is similar to most peashooting plants, but it shoots bees instead of peas. **Sweet Pea is similar, having the appearance of a peashooting plant, but doesn't shoot peas. *The strongest pea is the big plasma pea, dealing 1800 damage per shot, which is the same damage an instant-kill deals. **On the contrary, the normal pea is the weakest pea, dealing only 20 damage per shot. *Peas spawn slightly behind the mouths of peashooting plants. *A giant pea is bigger than a big pea, but deals less damage. ru:Горошина Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition